The power of a look
by heintz571
Summary: This is the follow up story of the "The Power of Words" Donna learns that sometimes a look is just as intense as words


Title: The Power of a look

Author: Flydye8

Pairings: Doctor(10)/Donna

Rating : R

Warning: Adult concepts

Disclaimer: I wish I could own them but sadly I don't

Summary: A follow up to the story "the Power of Words"

Donna started to stir from a blissful dream of her and the Doctor having a romantic interlude, because of the word custard. As she continued to wake the first thing that assaulted her senses was that the bed she was laying on was not her own. The next thing she noticed was that she was completed naked as the day she was born.

Slowly memories from the night before came to the surface of her mind and she started to giggle and grabbed her pillow close to her body reliving the passionate love making that she and the Doctor shared the night before. The sensations and the feelings associated with them were almost too much to comprehend but her heart soared with happiness. Her musings were interrupted when she saw the Doctor walk into the room with a breakfast tray.

"So how did you sleep my dear?" He asked with the brightest smile on his face and dressed only in his shirt and trousers. It was unusual for her to see him without his coat but Donna thought that the outfit suited him. He almost seemed to be relaxed.

"Well I did have the most erotic dreams last night so I guess my sleep wasn't as refreshing as I would have liked."

"And who was in this erotic dream of yours and was he a fantastic lover?" The Doctor asked with a smug grin on his face.

Donna just smiled, "Who said my dream lover was a he."

"Oi, now…" he replied with fake hurt.

Donna just reached up caressed his cheek, "If anyone was to invade my dreams it would be you lover."

Turning his head the Doctor kissed the pulse point of her wrist, "Come now it is time for breakfast."

"Oh if you play your cards right Timelord I will come for you anytime you like." Donna replied cheekily.

He leaned to her ear and whispered seductively "I will hold you to that later on tonight Ms. Noble, and when you come for me make sure you scream out my name." then he kissed her passionately and left the room grabbing his coat along the way.

Donna looked at him leave before digging in on her breakfast and as she ate her first bite she promised quietly, "Oh ya Doctor, I will scream your name but only after you scream mine.

The Doctor walked into the console room and set the coordinates for Masuiakura it was the only planet that had a universal time corrector key that he needed. The one on his TARDIS, he noted last night, was starting to have frayed wires. As he thought about last night he took a moment to reflect on how wonderful being with his Donna had been.

He loved the way her body connected so perfectly with his. It was almost like he had found the final piece of the puzzle that had been missing for so long in his life. Now if he could just not mess it up then he truly believed he could be happy, really happy in such a long time. The voice of his lover brought him out of his memories.

"Doctor, where are you?" she asked.

"I am in here setting the coordinates for our next adventure."

Donna walked into the console room with her blue skirt whipping at her legs. The Doctor noticed how long her legs looked and remembered how she wrapped them around his waist pulling him closer to her during their love making. He remembered the legs pushing down on his back enticing him further inside her where he touched something inside that set her off into multiple orgasms. He must remember to do that again and pay closer attention to whatever he hit so he could find other positions that would hit the same spot causing the same reaction.

Bending her head down to look into her lover's eyes she asked again. "Hey Spaceman are you going to answer me?"

Catching her eyes he replied sheepishly, "What did you ask."

Smirking she smiled and kissed him thoroughly then asked her question again in-between kisses, "I was…wanting…to know where…we were going…sexy."

Grabbing her waist he returned her kisses passionately leaving her a bit breathless before replying, "We are going to the only planet I know that has universal time corrector key in stock. The TARDIS needs a new one.

"So a shopping trip, this is going to be fun, gramps birthday is coming up and I would like to get him something special. So what is the name of this planet we are going to?"

With his arm still wrapped around her waist he pointed to the screen on the console. We are going to a planet called Masuiakura it is the 5th planet in the Sakura galaxy. It does have some great shopping and I am sure you will find something great for your granddad. But there is something you will have to remember while we are there."

"And what is that my handsome spaceman?" she asked rubbing her hand across the Doctor's bum that grabbed her attention last night.

Smiling he replied, "You can't do that?"

"Do what luv?" she asked as she moved her hand under the Doctor's coat to rub his lower back.

"There is no PDA on the planet." Seeing her confused look he explained further, "there is no public display of affection."

"So you are telling me that I cannot touch you at all while on the planet." Donna responded with a bit of a pout.

"Yep," he said popping the P like he does so often, "No hand holding, or brushing against each other we should keep at least 4 inches between ourselves."

Donna's hand had reached to the middle of his back and was rubbing sensual circles along his spine which caused the Doctor to moan, "I think I can handle not touching you for a couple of hours spaceman but the question is can you handle it as well?"

"I think I can resist touching you Donna, for a while, especially if I can still look at you." He replied with a knowing smirk.

Donna noticed the smirk and wondered what the Timelord had in mind but decided to shake it off knowing that it will come to light in its own time. "Well come on Doctor lets us go and get you timey device and my gramps present as quick as we can so we can return to the TARDIS and touch each other again."

Grabbing her hand the Doctor lead her toward the door then stopped before opening it and turned toward her while enveloping her in his arms. He looked deeply into her eyes before giving her a kiss that left her heated core wanted more.

He whispered softly in her ear, "And that my dear will have to sustain us till we return. But I promise that when we do get back I will worship every bit of your body with my fingers and tongue till you beg me to take you fast and hard." As he pulled away Donna looked again in his eyes and found them dark with lust and felt her body respond to the erotic images his words brought to her mind.

As they walked out the doors they stepped away from each other and started to head to town. The Doctor rambled on about the planet while Donna listened half heartedly still distracted by her lustful thoughts and vivid imagination.

He glanced sideways at his lover and found her body flushed with her internal thoughts. He just smiled to himself, he was going to have a great time doing his best to keep her lushes body aroused as it currently was during their shopping excursion today. Little did he know at the time, but it wouldn't be him that would be doing the arousing it would be his lover.

The first store they arrived at, they looked for a gift for Donna's granddad. The Doctor kept a respectful distance from her but as she leaned over to look into a display case her hair fell over her shoulder; it took all his will power to keep his hands by his side and not brush it back over her shoulder.

Donna, sensing her lover's conflict decided to take advantage of the Timelord's situation. She slowly pushed her hair back with her fingers and then with a flick of her head she revealed her neck to him and while looking at him from the corner of her eyes, she winked.

The Doctor just moaned quietly wanting desperately to kiss her newly exposed flesh and felt his body respond to his thoughts. Looking away he took a couple deep breaths to calm is hormones but when he looked back at his lover she shrugged her shoulders just barely enough to move her breast up just a tad to give him peak of her bountiful cleavage. Looking in her eyes he saw her lustful intentions and knew that she did each movement on purpose to whine him up.

Cussing in Gallifreyian he decided it would be best to step out of the shop before he got them both arrested and thrown in jail. He found a seat and waited for his lover, allowing his thoughts to form into a plan to repay Donna for arousing him so with her looks and actions. Smiling a plan emerged in his mind and as Donna walked toward him she knew that her antics inside the shop were going to have repercussions.

After a few more shops Donna found the most beautiful tie pin for her gramps that was made out of some crystal that looked very similar to quartz found on earth. With the package in hand she spoke to the Doctor, "Okay handsome let us go and get something to eat because I am starving, then we will head off to get the part for the TARDIS."

Leaning as close as he dared to his lover, without touching her, he replied in a voice heavy with need, "That sounds like a lovely plan I am a bit famished myself for many things."

Suddenly Donna knew that the time for her payback had come and felt the butterflies in her tummy become more erratic with each step they took toward the restaurant they were going to eat at.

As the meal progressed Donna felt the butterflies in her disappear, the conversation during the meal was pleasant with a few longing looks passing between them. When the tea was served and the bill paid Donna didn't give a second thought to the look he had on his beautiful face when she walked out the store earlier that afternoon.

The Doctor found the part he needed and as they walked back to the TARDIS Donna smiled at him, "So what are we going to do once we are back inside and away from the people that would throw us in jail for touching."

He stopped and looked at her and smiled seductively, "You will see when we get there my dear." The look in his eyes caused Donna's butterflies to reemerge.

Once inside the TARDIS the Doctor moved quickly up the ramp to the console and put her into the vortex then he turned and leaned against the edge and stared at his lover his eyes darkening with each passing moment.

Donna moved up the ramp seductively and asked with a lust filled voice, "Well handsome I seem to remember you promising me that you would lick every bit of my body till I screamed your name."

"Yes, I did but things have changed, "quickly closing the gap between them he reached her and threw her over his shoulder, "you have been very naughty my dear and need to be punished."

He quickly moved her to his room and laid her down on the bed. Then proceeded to remove her clothes without touching an inch of her exposed skin, Donna laid on the bed longing to be touched, but the Doctor didn't make a move to touch her. All he did was look at her with his darkened eyes.

Donna could feel her juices flow from her body at the intense gaze the Doctor was giving her. She suddenly felt her body move on its own accord moving up and down on the mattress. Wanting to feel him touch her she stated, "I think you are over dressed handsome."

The Doctor just smiled and replied, "Yes, I am but you need to understand the power of a look my love so just lay there till I am ready."

At that moment her eyes connected with his gaze and she finally understood what he was trying to show her. Her body reared up off the bed to try to entice him into the bed but the Doctor was patient and just stood unmoving in his spot and continued to look at her body as it undulated on the bed. She felt the need escalate beyond control and under his watchful gaze she felt her orgasm hit her unexpectedly.

As she came down from her euphoria he just smiled, "Now my love you know how much power a look can have."

Nodding her head she agreed that sometimes all it takes is a look to break a person and send them soaring into the stars. Feeling the need for his touch she conceded, "Okay handsome I understand now come over here and make love to me."

"Your wish is my command love." As he slowly undressed Donna felt her body grow wetter for him as each of his layers of clothes were removed.

As he positioned himself over her entrance he stated, "You are mine Donna Noble and whatever looks that pass between us will show the universe who you belong too."

With that statement the Doctor plunged himself inside her warmth and they began the dance that is as ancient as time itself.


End file.
